Smile empty soul
by Simplicity of me
Summary: (Name after the band. i've used their songs. i dont own them) Things are getting to much for Pan. Can trunks save her in time? And what about Goten? Can he cope? And where does Bra fit into all of this? -Finish-
1. Pan

**The music from her walkman blared through her headphones as Pan trudged down the road, bobbing her head to the beat and mouthing the words of her favorite song. The chains on her pants jangled as it hit her leg, her hands tucked in the pocket of her hoody. The hair was tangled and messed up from the wind that blew through it. Anyone who saw her would say she was your average teen. To some extents she was.**

_Silhouettes above the cradle hold me down  
  
they won't let me go the wrong way  
  
my mother taught me all the fables, told me how  
  
in the end all the sinners have to pay_  
  
_but..._

**She had dreams. As everyone does. Dreams to become someone, dreams to carve her own path through life. But those dreams would only remain dreams. She already had a path, ready made by her parents. A path so similar to her mothers, so alike to her father. Success, fame, fortune without mistakes. **

_I don't wanna live like my mother  
  
I don't wanna let fear rule my life  
  
and I don't wanna live like my father  
  
I don't wanna give up before I die_  
  
**The path of the town was soon worn down to a dirt road, the buildings replaced by trees. Pan kept on walking, obvious to her surroundings. The music still continued, the chains still jangled. To her, she was alone, with nothing but her music as company. A smile appeared on her face, twisted, sick. Not the happy smile that would have been there years ago.**

_he worked so hard his bones are breaking  
  
he wore them down but long ago he lost the feeling  
  
his good intentions leave me shaking, show me how  
  
I don't ever want to end up like he did  
  
and..._

**The consent pushing of her parents had broken her spirits. Her dreams were her only comfort as a child and now, since she was deny them, she had lost hope. The hope in life, the hope in a future had die, along with her dreams. The sparkle in her eyes, the truth in laughter had disappeared. You were lucky to get a smile from Pan now a day.**

_I don't wanna live like my mother  
  
I don't wanna let fear rule my life  
  
And I don't wanna live like my father  
  
I don't wanna give up before I die_

**The forest that stood around pan was thinning out, slowly. Again, Pan didn't notice. The music still blared, the chains still jangled, her head still bobbed, her lips still moved and hands were still tucked away in her pocket. She tucked her hair back behind an ear, turning her music up full blasted with the other, blocking out the crash of the waves.**

_If I have kids  
  
I won't put any chains on their wrists, I won't  
  
I'll tell them this  
  
there's nothing in this world that you can't be  
  
if you want it enough_  
  
**The dirt path Pan was walking along had broken out into grass that stood on a cliff. Waves crashed against the cliff, spray few up into the air. The air was damn and the wind was cold. Still, pan kept on walking, towards the cliff edge. She kept on walking, until the ground beneath her gave way and her feet met air.**

_I don't wanna live like my mother  
  
I don't wanna let fear rule my life  
  
and I don't wanna live like my father  
  
I don't wanna give up before I die_

**The rocks were stained with crimson that was slowly being washed away. The jangle of the chains could still be heard as the waves crashed against them and her hair was still being whipped about. Her hands rested in her pockets and her lips were still. The music was dying, the beat was slowly fading and the words ran into each other until nothing but an inaudible noise could be heard.**


	2. Trunks

**Trunks was sitting in his class, day dreaming. School was never interesting, no matter what the subject or time. The only people that got him through the day were Pan and Goten, his best friends. They were the only two in this building that he could relate and tell them anything. Speaking of Pan, where was she? Class had started half an hour ago.**  
  
_Been scared and lonely  
  
I've asked myself Is something wrong with you  
  
My girlfriend told me  
  
I need some time alone to deal with issues  
  
But Something makes me carry on  
  
It's difficult to understand Why I always want to fly  
_  
**A sudden twang in his heart shook through him, making him double over in pain and groan. Grasping his chest, he raised a hand "Yes Mr. Briefs" The teacher asked, frowning at the interruption "Bathroom" He said, as well as he could. The pain was excruciating, nearly unbearable and he had to get home as soon as he could. The teacher waved at him and Trunks stood up and ran out the door. The pain was getting worse.  
**  
_I do it for the drugs  
  
I do it just to feel alive  
  
I do it for the love  
  
That I get from the bottom Of a bottle_  
  
**He was nearing the exit, leaning on the wall for support, when the pain vanish. He stood up, as good as new, and check himself out for any sighs of danger. Nothing. He sighed in relief, thanking Kami that the pain had gone. He turned around and walked back to his class, when a drop in Ki alerted his senses. He Pan's ki. He sent out his senses to find where she was. But he felt nothing. Her Ki had disappeared. It was like she was dead. Panicking, he flew to the exit and out to where he last felt her.**  
  
_You always call me  
  
And ask me how I make it through the day  
  
I'm always fallings  
  
I guess it's just god's way of Making me pay  
  
Something makes me carry on  
  
It's difficult to understand, why I always want to fly  
_  
**He reached a cliff in less than 5 minutes. He looked around for any sigh of her, but felt none. But what surprised him more is that the other Z gang members weren't on the scene. Had he been the only one to feel her? Impossible! 'The others were probably too busy to notice' He thought**  
  
_I do it for the drugs  
  
I do it just to feel alive  
  
I do it for the love  
  
That I get from the bottom Of a bottle_  
  
**He shrugged off the thought, along with the feeling of guilt that came with it, and continued his search. But what he found was something that he didn't want to find. The body of his friend. Pan**  
  
_I do it for the drugs  
  
I do it just to feel alive  
  
I do it for the love  
  
That I get from the bottom Of a bottle_  
  
**He shook her, trying to get her to wake up. Her eyes remained close. He pressed a finger to her wrist, trying to feel a pulse. Nothing. A few tears fell, falling on the rock that Pan lay on. He grabbed her lifeless body, holding it close to him. His tears fell faster, falling on Pan's face. A piece of paper flew over her body and Trunks grabbed it. Reading it, he gasped.**  
  
_And I...I wonder why I try  
  
And I...I Wonder why I bother  
  
And I...I wonder why I cry  
  
Why I...I go through all this trouble  
_  
**"mmmm" An inaudible noise came from Pan's throat. Trunks looked at Pan's face seeing an eyebrow twitch. With no further thought, he blasted towards the lookout. "Heal her" Trunks screamed at Dende, holding up Pan. Dende nodded, moving to heal the girl that lay in Trunk's arm.**  
  
_I do it for the drugs  
  
I do it just to feel alive  
  
I do it for the love  
  
That I get from the bottom Of a bottle_  
  
**Beads of sweat fell from Dende's face as his struggled to bring Pan back to the living. It was proving to be a great task, one that Dende didn't think he could do. "Come on" Trunks urged, looking at Pan's face for any sighs of life. A few minutes later, Dende collapsed to his knees in exhaustion "I cant do it Trunks" Dende panted "She's lost too much blood" "NO!" Trunks cried "No, she cant died!" "I'm sorry Trunks, but there's nothing we can do. Not even the senzu beans can help us" Trunks looked down at Pan. He face, that had gained some color during the healing process, was now fading quickly. Her ki, that was brought up a few notches, was now gone. She was dying. And it was killing Trunks. He picked her up and launched himself off the lookout and back to the place he found her.**  
  
_I do it for the drugs  
  
I do it just to feel alive  
  
I do it for the love  
  
That I get from the bottom Of a bottle_  
  
**She was dead now. Trunks knew it. She had stopped breathing. She had gone and Trunks would never see her again. Unless... He peered over the edge of the cliff, down to where he found Pan. With a deep breath, he leapt over the edge, holding Pan as close at possible. Closing his eyes, he felt them hit the rocks. He heard the waves crashing over the rocks and the sound of a walkman that lay in front of him. Then nothing. No pain. No noise. Nothing.**


	3. Goten

**"GET OUT YOU WORTHLESS CHILD!" His mother screamed. Goten glared at his parents before running off to his room. He had another fight with his parents. His father wanted nothing to do with him and his mother backed up his father. Goten could feel the tears pricking at his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He ran into his room and began to pack. He grabbed his walkman and switched it on. His favorite song echoed through the headphones, one that Goten could relate to.**  
  
_In the land of dirt and plaster  
  
lies an army of a thousand nowhere kids  
  
losing ground and falling faster  
  
into a life that no one should have to live_  
  
**He pulled the backpack he had packed over his shoulder. He felt a tear slip down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away. He opened his window and flew out, heading to his brother's house that lay in the middle of the forest. The music blared out and Goten founded himself mouthing along to the words.**  
  
_we are the people that you hate  
  
we are the bastards that you created (the fucking bastards that you created)  
  
a generation with no place  
  
a generation of all your sons and daughters_  
  
**A sudden pain grabbed Goten's heart, causing him to lose control. With the sudden lost of control in ki, he fell, down to the earth below. Seeing the ground near him, he tried to fly upwards but only succeeded in slowly down his fall. "Shit" He cried, as his body made contact with the ground. Thankfully, he wasn't too far off the ground, so he wasn't too badly hurt. He tried to get up, but the sharp pain in his heart stopped him. He groaned, holding his chest, trying to stop the pain.**  
  
_behind the fake family image  
  
behind the smile of a thousand moms and dads  
  
inside the cage that we've been given  
  
I see an image of the future that we don't have_  
  
**But as quickly as the pain came, it was gone. He got up, inspecting his body. Nothing seemed wrong. Confused, Goten started walking. He didn't want to risk flying and he was sure his brother's house was somewhere nearby.**  
  
_we are the people that you hate  
  
we are the bastards that you created (the fucking bastards that you created)  
  
a generation with no place  
  
a generation of all your sons and daughters_  
  
**He came to a cliff. One he had never come across before. He could feel a small amount of ki being emitted from the bottom, near the sea. He peered over the edge. He could make a body laying there. Curious, he dropped his bag and climbed down to the bottom.**  
  
_and what did you expect ... a perfect child  
  
raised by TV sets ... abandoned every mile  
  
we never get respect ... never a fair trial  
  
no one gives a shit ... as long as we smile_  
  
**He stepped on the rock and immediately regretted it. A sticky red substance stained the rock and Goten was sure it was blood. He looked at the rock covered in blood, then to the body that lay there. He couldn't see who they were and if he knew them because their back was facing them and the ki had disappeared. He stepped over the body to examine it. Surprised, he realized there were two. He flipped both of them over. "Trunks? Pan?" Goten stared at the faces. They both had their eyes closed and both had a smile on their faces. He fell back on his butt.**  
  
_we are the people that you hate  
  
we are the bastards that you created (the fucking bastards that you created)  
  
a generation with no place  
  
a generation of all your sons and daughters  
_  
**His best friend and niece had died. He felt the tears threatening to spill again. He let them this time and they fell freely down his face. He touched the cheek of his friend and the hand of his niece. Cold. He kneeled down, forgetting the blood, and started to cry. Then something hit his face. He grabbed it, before it few away. A piece of paper, with writing in Pan's scrawl. Reading it, Goten smiled. His friends were waiting for him. Charging up a ki blast, he released it into his heart. He dropped down, dead, next to his two best friends. Three friends that grew together, died together. His hand, that had grasped the paper, opened.  
**  
**_"Best friends forever"_**


	4. Bra

_(Cant find a 'smile empty soul' song to fit this chapter, so I'm using 'Ill Nino's' Song. If you don't like it, don't read it.)_

* * *

**She looked onto the others, smiling and joking. Laughing. The feeling inside her, the feeling of disgust, was growing. How could they be laughing at a time like this? Was the funeral of Trunks, Pan and Goten a big joke to them? Did they really not care they were dead? **

_I am so alike you  
In so many ways  
I know I'm just a copy  
That carries on the strain_

**She didn't know what to do. They were her family after all. Should she just carry on and ignore their actions? Or should she question them, demand an explanation? It was becoming too much for her to cope. She had no clue what to do.**

_But, we make the same mistakes  
Cause, we are one and the same  
We leave behind the stain  
That will never separate  
  
_**The familiar cackle of her mother's laugh, twisted her heart, adding to the disgust she already had. She closed her eyes and covered her ears. She couldn't take it, she needed to get away. If she didn't, she would explode. **

_All the lies in me  
All that dies in me  
How can I live without you?  
All that lies in me  
All that dies in me  
How can I live without you?_

**Without another thought on the matter, she ran, out of the capsule corp. garden. She had no idea where she was running, she just ran. The laughter from C.C was echoing around her, the pain in her heart was growing. She screamed to block out the laughter and the ache in her heart**  
  
_I am your mirror image  
I'm all you left behind  
You made me what I am  
But who the hell am I?_

**She stumbled forward, landing on her knees. She kneeled on all fours, panting to catch her breath. Her head hurt, her heart hurt, her legs hurt. And the laughter was still there. She balled her hands into fists, the pressure threatening to break the skin. She cried out, out to no where, out to no one. Every feeling she had kept bottled inside her, she released. **

_But, we make the same mistakes  
__'Cause, we are one and the same  
We leave behind the stain  
That will never separate_

**She could hear the faint noise of waves, crashing in front of her. Curios, She got up and walked to the edge. Peering over the edge, she could see the ocean below, crawling at the rocks of a cliff. She sat down, her legs dangling over the side. The wind wiped around her, pieces of her hair flew around her.  
**  
All the lies in me  
All that dies in me  
How can I live without you?  
All that lies in me  
All that dies in me  
How can I live without you?

**The truth was creeping up on her, swallowing her up. They were never coming back. Never. And no one but her cared. She would have to live with the comments, with the laughter of the Z gang, without the help of Trunks, without the support of Goten and without the encouragement of Pan. And that scared her. That scared the hell out of her. **  
  
We've made the same mistakes  
We are one and the same  
How can I live

**Something white fluttered around her, landing on her lap. She picked it up, reading over it. It was Pan's handwriting. Her eyes widened in realization. She knew what she had to do. She would no longer have to live with the bastards that were laughing about death. No, she would have the last laugh in the end. **  
  
Do you think of me?  
Do you dream of me?  
I always dream about you  
Do you think of me?  
Do you dream of me?  
I always dream about you

**She smiled. She couldn't live without the help of them, so she wouldn't. She take the same path as Pan, Trunks and Goten. She would follow them. Looking down to the sea, she pushed herself off the edge, falling down to her death below. **

* * *


	5. Aftersum

**Another day passed over, another sunrise and another sunset. Another day without the four Z teens. Yet, no one really missed them. To their parents, they were money eaters, always wanting things that cost money. To their family, brothers, uncles, aunties, they were just someone they were related to, someone they had to give presents to on holidays and birthdays. To them, they were just an obstacle. **

_You think that I'm the one to blame  
Everything I lose is just a piece of what there is  
to gain  
You think it's cool and all is fine  
Now is the day when you pay, this is my time  
I feel for you nothing but pain  
I am what you will be, you are dying in me  
I love you, I hate you, I miss you._

**The teens looked down on their family. Goten at Goku and Chi-chi, as they raised another glass of champagne. Bra at Bulma, as her laugh cackled loudly. Pan at Gohan, as he cracked another joke with Krillen. And Trunks at Vegeta, as he wrapped an arm around his mother waist. They emotionless face never wavered, nor changed as their watched their family celebrate. **_You're always thinking you're so perfect  
Those thoughts drove me away from home  
But if you put me through your tests  
Then I will fade_

**They couldn't be happier. They problems were gone; their money was piling up in the bank account. They were free, to enjoy like, to taste it. And why shouldn't they? Did they not deserve it? After years of catering to the every need of their children, did they not deserve a break? Life, once more, would be one great party for them.**  
  
_I have nothing to say  
But I feel like my mouth is open  
Everything that is real  
Comes around  
Comes around  
Comes around_

**She couldn't believe they were celebrating HER death. She knew they cared not for Goten, Pan and Trunks, but her? She thought her parents loved her. She thought she would be teaching them a lesson when she died. But instead, she found them laughing, joking and smiling, much like at the funeral of her friends. Except this was no funeral. This was a party, with drinks, music, drugs and alcohol. They didn't care about them. So why did Bra still care about them? **

_Your stupid face just makes me sick  
I see you changing every day  
To fit into the newest clique  
I know you, but everything you do  
Is just a part of you, you'll never see the truth  
I hate the way you make me feel  
I hate the way you think you're real  
Your one voice it destroys my one choice  
_

**Piccolo looked onto their party from his place in a tree. They had invited him to celebrate the death of Trunks, Bra, Pan and Goten. By celebrate, he thought funeral, where people respected the memory of the dead one and grieved with the family and friends of the person. That's why he came in the first place. He didn't expect a party, a REAL party, with booze and the works. He shook his head at the sight and took off to the lookout. No wonder the kids committed suicide. With parents like that, they were better off dead. Literally. **

_You're always thinking you're so perfect  
Those thoughts drove me away from home  
But if you put me through these tests  
Then I will fade_

**He balled a hand into a fist. His finger nails dug into his skin, the pressure becoming painful. But he didn't care. He was concentrating on the party below. While he kept a mask on his face, his insides were breaking. He know his parents hated him, that's why they kicked him out, but to actually be happy he was dead? That hurt. That hurt a lot. Goten could feel hot liquid gushing down his hands, along with the throbbing pain of broken skin. But he did not care. Why should he? **_  
  
I have nothing to say  
But I feel like my mouth is open  
Everything that is real  
Comes around  
Comes around  
_

**She stood in the corner of the room, watching the people dance to the heavy rhythm of the music. The food was laid out beside her and the drinks next to them. She took a sip at the drink she was holding in her hand. She watched her parents dance with each other and numerous amounts of their friends. She loved a party once in a while, but not at a time like this. Not when 4 members of the Z gang had died. She saw piccolo come and leave. She didn't blame him. He probably thought it was something else. Just like she did. She wasn't one for committing suicide, but if she had to live with people like this all the time, she would have left. A long time ago. Thank goodness she went to boarding school.**

_  
I have nothing to say  
But I feel like my mouth is open  
Everything that is real  
Comes around  
Comes around  
Comes around_

**It came as no surprise to see her parents dance away her memory. They never did like her. She was just a business deal that seemed good at the time but then went sour. And when she went sour, they tried, time and time again, to get rid of her. Eventually, she got tried and saved them the bother. And here she was, with her 3 best friends. She knew they would follow her. A feeling she had told her so. She felt guilty, to be the cause of their deaths, but in the end, she didn't force them. And she was grateful they were here with her. Even if they were dead. **_  
  
I have nothing to say  
But I feel like my mouth is open  
Everything that is real  
Comes around  
Comes around  
Comes around_

**He looked down at them and frowned. How he wished he could kill them. He knew they wouldn't care he was dead, but did they really have to act like he never existed? The hate he had felt on earth was bubbling up inside him again. A hand, softly placed on his shoulder brought him back to his reality. He looked to its owner who greeted him with a soft smile. He looked back down to their parents, but she shook her head. She grabbed his hand and led him to the others, Bra and Goten. He looked at all of them, at all of their faces. The ones he had relied on, the ones he came to when he needed help. A grin spread across his face, as his sister grabbed his arm. With Pan on the other and Goten holding onto Pan, they walked off, into the mist of the other world, together. **

****

**The End**

* * *

**_Many thanks to all of you who reviewed. I didn't expect so many to respond. You all have given something that has helped with this story, wherever it been a suggestion, a query or just a comment. I have tried to clear up any question any of you have had, but if I have failed, then I am sorry. _**

_**I just want to say thank you to my inspiration to this story, my 3 best friends. Don't worry though guys, I'm not going to commit suicide any time soon. I'm still here. **_


End file.
